Mais pourquoi je suis ici ?
by Laku-san
Summary: Wufei se retrouve avec ses amis assis en rond autour d'une bougie. Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? C'est ce qu'il se demande ! UA / Débile / Délire / Fic anniversaire de Lysanea


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai perçu aucune rétribution pour ce...truc !

Note : Cet OS est un cadeau pour Lysanea pour célébrer son anniversaire ! =)

Genre : Hum...Débile. Me suis laissée entraîner par mon inspiration...

Rating : K

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Mais pourquoi je suis ici ?**

Nous sommes tout assis en cercle. Au milieu de nous brille une bougie gigantesque. Oui, gigantesque ! Seul Duo avait pu trouver une bougie pareille : jaune et rouge, elle mesure bien 50 cm de haut et représente...Pikachu. Je soupire, je suis blasé.

-"Wuwu ! Arrête, tu vas tout faire rater !"

Je lève les yeux vers Duo, dépité. Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? Hein ?!!

Je regarde autour de moi. Outre Duo qui est en face de moi, il y a Trowa à ma gauche et Quatre en eux deux. A ma gauche et à côté de Duo se trouve Heero. Je vais pour répondre quelque chose quand Trowa m'assassine du regard. Pfff, quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Je ne vois pas ce qui fait que toutes les filles du lycée qui ne sont pas folles de Heero soient folles de lui. Deux blocs de glace ambulant...

Quatre me fait un petit sourire contrit et ramène ses yeux vers le centre du cercle et donc vers cette horrible bougie. Non, mais elle vraiment moche ! Et je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis ici.

---

_Flash Back._

_-"Allez Wuwu, ce sera trop drôle ! Et puis..."_

_-"Je m'appelle Wufei ! W.U.F.E.I idiot décérébré ! Et j'ai pas envie de venir, c'est débile."_

_-"Allez, y'aura Quatre, Trowa, Heero et moi !"_

_-"Justement..."_

_-"Hn ?"_

_-"Roh Yui ! Arrête de défendre ton mec comme ça. J'ai rien dit."_

_-*Regard Tueur.*_

_-"..."_

_-"Allez Wuwu !"_

_-"Wufei, tu ne peux rester seul. Viens avec nous. Au moins s'il ne se passe rien, tu auras eu raison."_

_-"...Vous me saoulez...Quelle heure ?"_

_Fin Flash Back._

---

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là. A regarder une bougie débile brûler, à tenir la main à Trowa d'un côté et à Heero de l'autre. Je vais me transformer en bloc de glace, ou en garde du corps, au choix. Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

-*Quadruple regard tueur.*

-"J'ai rien dit."

-"..."

Duo me lance un regard noir.

-"On lance le décompte ?"

Quatre hoche la tête et met en route le réveil de Duo -nous sommes chez lui- qui ressemble...à rien en fait. Enfin à rien d'existant !

On entend un petit déclic et le décompte des secondes commence.

Tic tac tic tac...Je regarde les secondes défiler.

Les minutes, les heures...

---

*Une heure plus tard*

-"ZzzZ"

-"Heero tu ronfles."

-"Zz, hn ? Non."

-" Arrêtes de mentir. Tout le monde t'a entendu."

-"..."

---

*Deux heures plus tard*

Je regarde avec horreur Barton et Winner tenter de gagner la coupe de plus grande pelle du monde, que dis-je, de l'univers ! C'est...Horrible ! Pas que je sois contre leur relation, ni contre l'homosexualité. Avec 4 proches -ouais...proches...- amis gays, je serais mal placé pour dire cela. Bref...Ok, je ne suis pas contre, mais il y a une limite entre savoir les choses et les voir de ses propres yeux ! Et les entendre ! Ces bruits mouillés. Ça me dégoûte. Je ne vais pas le supporter plus longtemps... Je vais...

-"Heero, tu peux rattraper Wuwu, il s'évanouit."

---

*Trois heures plus tard*

Duo s'est endormi contre Heero qui caresse tendrement ses cheveux avec sa joue. Winner fait de même avec Barton. Mais étant donné que Duo ne voulait pas qu'on se lâche les mains lors de la séance -et que de ce fait, nous nous sommes attachés les poignets avec ceux de nos voisins- cela donne un spectacle assez bizarre. Car dès que Yui bouge la main droite, Duo bouge comme une marionnette. Idem pour Barton. Et c'est bien plus drôle sur lui d'ailleurs.

*Quatre heures plus tard*

Je crois que je m'endors aussi.

---

PSHIIIT ! BAOUM ! RACLLLLAAAAC ! PIIIIIKACHUUUU !!!

Nous nous réveillons tous en sursaut avec stupeur. Enfin surtout moi apparemment, Trowa et Heero semblent totalement désintéressés, Winner sourit et Duo bondit tel une sauterelle !

-"Je le savais ! Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! Nananèèère ! Wuwu !!!"

-"WUFEI !"

-"Tu as eu tort ! Mwahahaha !!! Mon gage sera terriiiible !"

-"..."

Je regarde la bougie éclater en pétards multicolores, criant à qui mieux-mieux "Pikachu" et provoquant l'hystérie de Maxwell au passage. Il avait raison. Au bout de quatre heures de combustion, la bougie se met à siffler et à pétarader.

Quel sera mon gage ?


End file.
